Jungles of Baltine
Quest Description Something strange is going on in the jungles of Baltine... Apparently some adventurers were trying to return a jewel to its sacred place but they never made it and have been missing for weeks now! See what you can do to find them and return the jewel to its proper place. Location To get to the Baltine Jungle you need to head east out of Cormallen, swim off the jetty east and continue east until you get to a wooden sign. Follow the instructions and head to Shangreen. When you land on the shores of Shangreen, head north and east, and then buy passage when you come to the rowboat. Dirt Path Once you are in the Jungles of Baltine, head north on the dirt path until you find the Old Scroll. It reads: To all who find this scroll... I have traveled the jungles of Baltine and in my time have found a way to get around the head hunters with out fighting! Unfortunately my friends and I feel we may be in danger now because we are trying to return this jewel we found to its rightful place. We feel that we may be captured at any time! Therefore I am writing this to let others know of my discoveries. If for some reason I can not return the jewel to the falls, remember this... I have found that most of the head hunters in the jungle fear voodoo. I once made a voodoo doll from four items I found here in these jungles. I didnt make it myself, but had this witch doctor make... --- The rest of the scroll has been torn off! --- Then head east into the jungle, and north until you reach a small hut. Headhunter's Hut Before you enter the hut, look at it. Some dried grass will fall off the roof and you can take it. Inside the hut, if you look at the roof, you will notice a large piece of cloth you can get. You will need to move the rug, which will drop you into the secret basement. There are a few headhunters standing guard and a witch doctor. Exploring will lead you to find a cage with three men locked inside. notes One of the men in the cage says: Go find that young lady who tried to save us. She was captured by an evil head hunter. Another man in the cage says: Yes, she has the key to get us out of here! A man in the cage says: I will give you something if you set us free! two south from hut and all the way east: kill headhunter and unlock cage An old adventurer. You say: amulet > The old aventurer says: Ah yes, I know for sure that one of the head hunters is wearing the amulet. Perhaps you are strong enough to take it from him? The old adventurer cackles evilly for a moment. You say: helmet > The old adventurer says: Ahh... The helmet. Well one of the other head hunters is wearing the helmet. Perhaps you could..... liberate it from his cold, dead hands? The old adventurer cackles evilly and winks at you. You say: boots > The old adventurer gets really upset for a moment, turning away to hide his tears. The old adventurer turns back to you and says: My wife, did have the boots in an old bag but was captured. I do not know if she still has them or not. Maybe you could rescue her from the head hunters and find out? The old adventurer looks at you hopefully. follow path north to hut look hut get grass give grass to doctor follow path north to volcano look at log get twig give twig to doctor look at ceiling in hut get cloth give cloth to doctor find string in jungle give string to doctor show doll to hunter untie lady get all from bag unlock cage get jewel head west look tree get fronds head east get spade jump to stump NOTE: the boots are only good for 2 jumps, so don't waste them dig hole continue digging until it's huge cover hole with fronds wait for bear to fall in put jewel in hole push button get shield Category:Quests